Let's Play Cupid!
by Ryuchu
Summary: A collection of one shots in which Yuki is playing cupid, sometimes on accident and sometimes on purpose. The couples are listed before each  of their respective chapters. The fluffiness is like teeth rotting cotton candy. Ch.4: MikuoxMiku
1. Ch 1: Take Note

**A/N: **The first chapter and it's just a bunch of cute fluff. Ah well, that's what most of this will be. If you want, you can recomend a couple and if I like it enough, I might just include them in a chapter. I am very welcome to including characters in more than one coupling, but I don't write yaoi or yuri, so please don't suggest that. Anywho, I hope that you enjoy this little corner of fluff. :)

**Couple: **RinxKaito

* * *

"Rain, rain go away. Come again another day!"

Yuki held her breath and shut her eyes tight willing her magic charm to work. When she opened her eyes, she rushed to the window and clambered up the chair that was leaning against the window. She looked out hoping to see that her magic had worked. She let out a sigh when she saw the view outside.

It was still raining.

She lowered herself into a sitting position on the chair and placed her chin in her hands with a little huff. It had been raining for the past three days and Yuki had quickly exhausted all her indoor playing options. She was bored.

It was then that Yuki was struck with a brilliant idea. She was in a giant house with a bunch of her friends; surely _one_ of them would want to play. She hopped down from her chair and gave a small twirl of excitement.

Brimming with energy from her great idea, Yuki began to run down the hall in hopes of finding her playmate for the day.

* * *

Yuki's eyes lit up as she found her friend for the day. Rin was sitting at a small table and seemed to be deeply concentrating on something. The large ribbon on her head bobbed with her movements as she stayed absorbed in her work. She wasn't that much older than Yuki, and she was just sitting at the table.

_She must be bored too!_ Thought Yuki as she continued to watch Rin.

Yuki walked up behind Rin with a childish smile on her face. As she drew closer, she realized that what Rin had been concentrating on was a notebook. She seemed to be writing something. Yuki's curiosity mounted as she drew closer.

"What are you writing Rin?" Yuki asked loudly as she came up behind the older girl.

A look of horror and surprise flashed across Rin's face as she quickly slammed the notebook shut. Yuki could have sworn she saw Rin's face turn a deep shade of red for a split second before she turned around and realized who was talking to her.

"Oh, it's only you Yuki!" Rin exclaimed, clearly relieved to find out that it was Yuki behind her, "What's up? You getting sort of bored on the rainy day?"

Not one to be deterred, Yuki ignored Rin's questions and went back to her original question, "What were you writing?"

"Nothing!" Rin said hastily as she quickly took her notebook and hugged it to her chest, "A child like you wouldn't understand!" Rin turned her nose up and tried to look older than her fourteen years.

Yuki felt her face turn a slight shade of red in anger. She hated being reminded that she was a child, and Rin delighted in reminding Yuki that she was younger than her. It made Rin feel like the important older sister when Yuki was around. It just annoyed Yuki to no end.

"I'm only five years younger than you! If I'm still a child, then so are you!" Yuki finished and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not a child!" Rin said in a huff as she crossed her arms.

"If you're so grown up, then you should have no problem showing me what you wrote, you big meanie!" Yuki retorted.

"What! That's playing dirty!" Rin replied as her voice escalated, "Whatever! I'm going to go spend my time doing important, grown up things!" Rin quickly turned on her heels and headed down the hall.

"Neeeeeeeehhh!" Yuki said loudly as she stuck out her tongue at Rin's back, just for good measure.

She turned and began to head the other way, but something was tugging at the corner of Yuki's mind. She still really wanted to know what Rin was trying so desperately to hide. She slowly turned around and looked at Rin's quickly departing silhouette and watched as she disappeared around a corner. Yuki quickly followed after her, but kept back a safe distance.

Yuki kept walking and passing by different hallways. She peaked down each one glancing to see if Rin had gone down that way. She was about to give up when she looked down the hallway that contained all the girl's rooms and saw Rin closing the door to her own room.

Yuki quickly ducked around the corner again and went and hid in one of the hallways she had passed earlier. She watched as Rin passed by with a towel and pajamas in her hands.

Yuki returned to the hall with all the girl's rooms and stood in front of Rin's door. She grasped the handle and silently hoped that Rin hadn't locked her door. Yuki gave a small triumphant smile as she felt the door give way under her hand and swing soundlessly open. She walked into Rin's room and silently closed the door behind her.

The room was entirely covered in bright shades of yellow and orange. Yuki felt herself squint at the blinding quality of the room. She quickly shook the star bursts from her eyes and scanned the room looking for the notebook.

_If I were Rin and I was hiding a notebook, where would I hide it?_ Yuki thought to herself as she continued to scan the room.

Yuki couldn't really think of where Rin would hide a notebook, but she knew where she would hide it. She quickly dove toward Rin's overly fluffy bed and began to dig under the pillows.

Just as she was about to give up, her hand scrapped against something beside the usual fluff of the bed. Yuki's eyes lit up as she pulled out her treasure from its grave.

Rin's notebook.

Yuki excitedly opened the first page and was met with disappointment. It was filled with nothing but boring and complicated math problems. Yuki began to flip through the pages, hoping that Rin's secret would be hidden later in the book. Yet with each page she flipped, she was met with nothing but math problems.

It was at this moment that something caught Yuki's eye. There was a folded piece of paper shoved in between two pages. She excitedly grabbed the piece of paper and pulled it out from between the pages. With a small amount of triumph and ceremony, Yuki opened up that page.

She gave a small gasp and then squealed in delight. The page was covered in the same thing written over and over dozens of times.

Rin loves Kaito

Yuki gave another squeal of delight and hugged the paper to her chest. Rin liked Kaito! It was so adorable! She quickly turned and left the room, completely forgetting about being quiet or secretive. She had to find Kaito!

* * *

Rin let out a relaxed sigh as she continued to dry her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. She had changed into her large and fluffy yellow pajamas and was looking forward to an afternoon nap on a rainy day.

Rin dropped the towel onto her shoulders and let out another sigh, feeling the frustration of the day slip away. She always liked to take a bath whenever she was angry. It allowed her to be surly and mean without having to deal with anyone else. It was a little bit of privacy that Rin enjoyed greatly.

Her thoughts were pulled away from her love of baths as she thought for a brief moment about the page she had hidden from Yuki earlier. Rin's face flared pink as she thought about what she would do if Kaito ever found out. She didn't have the courage to confront him about her feelings.

_He would probably just call me a kid and pat me on the head or something!_ Rin thought as she furrowed her brow in frustration. Rin shook her head, she just took a bath to calm down, and she didn't need to frustrate herself further.

Rin approached her room and stopped short. There was a piece of paper stuck to her door. Rin drew closer and read what was on the note.

Rin's eyes grew wide and her face turned a deep red. The shock quickly melted away and a smile lit up her face. She ran down the hall completely heedless of everyone around her. She had to find him and find out if he truly meant it!

The simple note flapped slightly in the breeze created by Rin's sprint. It sat innocently displaying its message for the whole world to see.

Kaito loves Rin too


	2. Ch 2: Movies vs Computers

**A/N: **Hello there once again! Chapter 2 is coming at you! :D There's a little bit of swearing in this one, so if you're super sensitive you might not want to read it, but it's really not that bad. I really enjoyed writing this one, just 'cause I fell in love with this couple after watching two very cute PVs with them. Once again, the fuffiness and Yuki mischeviousness continues! :3

**Couple: **GumixDell

* * *

Gumi leaned against the wall and let out a frustrated sigh.

He was doing it again.

Gumi glanced over at the door she was standing next to and willed it to open. When nothing happened, Gumi gave another exasperated sigh.

"What are you doing Gumi?"  
Gumi gave a small squeak and looked down at the source of the voice. Yuki had snuck up on her while she was busy fuming. Gumi gave Yuki a large smile.

"Hey short stuff!" she exclaimed as she lightly ruffled Yuki's hair, "Shouldn't you be outside playing? You'll never grow up nice and strong if you keep lazing around the house like a turtle!"

Yuki's eyebrows rose in confusion. She never understood the similes Gumi made.

"Any who," Gumi continued, completely oblivious to Yuki's confusion, "I'm waiting for Dell to finish working so that I can invite him to the movies, but that big jerk wad hasn't come out even once in the last three hours!"

"Wow Gumi! You've been waiting here for three whole hours?" Yuki exclaimed. Yuki had a hard time waiting fifteen minutes and she really respected Gumi being able to wait three whole hours.

Gumi proudly placed her hands on her hips and gave a small smirk, "Yup! And I'm going to keep waiting here until Dell comes out of his room!" Gumi began to knock on the walls of Dell's room.

"You hear that Dell?" Gumi said raising her voice to be heard through the walls, "I can wait here for you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall day!"

Yuki smiled at Gumi's declaration that she could wait there all day. Yuki had no doubt that Gumi would do just that in order to get her way. But, Yuki felt bad making her wait that long, she had to do something to help her! Suddenly, a thought struck Yuki.

"Hey Gumi, why don't you just go in and force him to come out with you? If it was my boyfriend, that's what I would do!" Yuki declared as she looked up at Gumi.

"Well," Gumi said as she closed her eyes, "As much as I love spending time with him, I know how important his work is to him. I can't just be selfish and pull him away from that…as much as that absolutely sucks…Plus, Dell can get pretty testy if you interrupt him when he's concentrating on a new program." Gumi finished her explanation and once again leaned back against the wall.

When Gumi opened her eyes again, she found that she was alone.

"Huh? Where did Yuki run off too?" Gumi said as she scanned the hallway for the mysteriously disappearing young girl.

CLICK!

Gumi turned at the all too familiar sound of a door closing as she realized that Yuki had just entered into Dell's room.

"Ah! Crap!" Gumi said as she grabbed the handle and began to desperately turn it, hoping against all hope that the door hadn't locked behind Yuki. But it was locked and it wasn't coming unlocked.

With nothing to do but wait, Gumi leaned against the wall and began to play nervously with the goggles on her head. She silently hoped that Dell was in a good mood.

* * *

Yuki gave a triumphant smile as she closed the door to Dell's room. When Gumi had been explaining how she was scared to go into Dell's room, Yuki had decided that she was going to be brave and face up to Dell.

Her smile spread wider as she realized just how brave she was. She had done something a nineteen year old girl had been afraid to do and it had been easy…so far. She felt like the bravest person in the whole world!

Stopping her silent celebration, Yuki turned around to look at Dell's room. It was sparsely decorated with a random collection of dark furniture. Near the ceiling, there was a small window to allow a tiny amount of light in and a large amount of smoke from Dell's cigarettes out. But Yuki didn't really pay much attention to that, her eyes grew wide as she took in the spectacular site in Dell's room.

Right in the middle of the room stood the biggest computer Yuki had ever seen. It had three or four screens all placed at different levels. It gave off a soft humming sound as it processed all the information that the four screens were feeding it. Yuki could only see the back of the computer and already she was impressed beyond all reason.

Yuki shook her head and put her mind back on the mission. She had no time to be distracted by shiny computers, she had to find Dell and make him feel sorry!

_He's probably still on his computer working_, Yuki thought to herself, _Well then, it's time to stop working and go on his date!_

She quickly walked around the large computer and put on her best angry face to make sure that Dell felt sorry for leaving Gumi outside. As Yuki rounded the corner, her angry face quickly melted into giggles as she saw the scene before her.

Dell was asleep face down in his keyboard. The text on the screens of the computer which had been neat and orderly turned into nothing but random letter and symbols near the end. Yuki watched as Dell rolled his head in his sleep and typed out more incoherent text onto the screens.

Stifling her giggles, Yuki quickly put her angry face back on. She walked over the where Dell was sleeping and abruptly tapped him on his shoulder. She leaned back after her task was done, crossed her arms and waited for the young man to wake up.

She didn't have to wait long, as the young man slowly raised his head from the keyboard. He stared dazedly at his computer screen for a few seconds as his mind caught up with his body. As his mind finally woke up his eyes spread wide and a deep scowl appeared on his face.

"Shit!" I fell asleep again! Dammit!" he exclaimed as he began to furiously type on the keyboard.

Not happy being ignored, Yuki loudly cleared her voice. It may have been true that Dell was asleep, but she wasn't letting him off easy! Dell stopped typing for a second and looked over at where Yuki was standing. After he realized who was in his room, he quickly turned back to his typing.

"Hi Yuki," he said, his voice flat and uninterested, "What are you doing in here?"

Yuki gave an audible huff to let Dell know that she wasn't happy being mostly ignored, "I came here 'cause Gumi wants to go to the movies with you!"

At the mention of Gumi, Dell once again stopped typing. He looked extremely annoyed as he took a cigarette from the pack on his desk, lit it and stuck it in his mouth. He turned to look at Yuki, and his face said he was clearly not amused.

"Dammit," He said almost as if talking to himself, "that girl doesn't think of anyone but herself does she? She knows that I have to finish this program soon and now she's even sending in little girls to ask if I'm done in her place."

Yuki felt her blood boil. She couldn't believe it! Dell was such a meanie! Why Gumi wanted to go to the movies with him, Yuki couldn't even begin to understand.

"Fine then!" Yuki said as she turned her back to Dell to show her anger, "I'll just tell poor Gumi who's been sitting outside your room for three hours that you're not coming! And even though Gumi said that we shouldn't disturb you 'cause your busy, I'm glad I did so that I can tell you just how mean you're being to her! You…you…big jerk wad!" Yuki finished, employing the name that she had heard Gumi use earlier.

Yuki balled her hands into fists and began to stomp out of the room to show just how angry Dell had made her. She had only taken a few steps when she felt someone place a hand on her head. She looked up and saw Dell looking straight ahead with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Come on, I might as well see what that idiot is up to. I don't want her to starve waiting out there for me."  
Not yet fully willing to forgive him, Yuki gave a slight nod of her head, but stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth at him as they headed for the door.

* * *

"This isn't working…" Gumi whined as she fell to the floor.

After waiting a few minutes for Yuki to emerge from Dell's room, Gumi had become worried about the young girl's face. She eventually decided that she would pick the lock and save Yuki from her untimely doom. So far though, Gumi had been unsuccessful in her attempts.

"Man…" She continued to whine, "It's never this hard in the movies!"

Gathering up all her remaining enthusiasm, Gumi picked up her bobby pin off the ground, "Alrighty! Let's try this again!"

Just as Gumi knelt down again to attempt her daring rescue, the door abruptly opened and Gumi was face to face with a surprised Yuki. Gumi's face instantly lit up as she squeezed the life out of Yuki.

"You're alive! I thought that since you hadn't come back in so long that Dell had killed you or something!" Gumi exclaimed as she continued to hug Yuki tightly.

"What the hell do you mean, 'Dell had killed you or something'? I'm not some sort of psychotic killer"

Gumi looked up at the familiar voice and saw for the first time that Dell had emerged from the room along with Yuki. She quickly released Yuki and stood up to look Dell in the face. There was a moment of heavy silence between the two of them. Yuki nervously looked from one to the other wondering what was going to happen next.

Gumi jumped up and hugged Dell tightly, "You're alive too! I missed you so much! I know you've been busy working on your new program, but I haven't seen you in four days and it made me sad! Let's go to the movies!" Gumi rambeled everything out at once and was smiling and near tears of joy the entire time.

"Gumi! Get the hell off me!" Dell yelled as he gently removed the girl from himself. Yuki gave a grin as she saw the slight pink that had crept onto Dell's face.

"My God Gumi, I leave you alone for a little bit and this is what you do? Don't you have a life or something?" Dell asked as he continued to smoke his cigarette. Gumi gave him a glare of disproval that he pretended to not to notice.

Quickly shaking off her annoyance, Gumi gave a huge grin, "Of course I have a life! I just want to spend this bit of it going to a movie with you!"

Yuki looked up at Dell and lightly pulled on his shirt. Dell looked down at her and was greeted with another one of her "angry" faces.

Dell gave a sigh as he put out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe, "Fine…I'll go. But it's your damn fault if I don't finish this program on time and then you'll owe me a pack of cigarettes."

Gumi squealed in excitement, completely ignoring Dell's deal and she latched on to Dell's arm.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? I never said that you could freakin' hang all over me!" Dell said as he tried halfheartedly to escape from Gumi's grip.

"This is pay back for not seeing me for four whole days!" Gumi responded as she clung tighter.

Yuki watch the two of them go and she gave a childish giggle as she watched the occasional pink splotches creep onto Dell's face. She was beginning to see that Dell wasn't such a bad guy and she thought she might understand just a little why Gumi liked him so much.


	3. Ch 3: Doctor, Give Me The News

**A/N: **Yay! My first chapter for a couple someone requested! I actually had alot of fun writing this, but I always think that writing is more fun when it's for someone else, because they you know at least one person is going to enjoy it. In this chapter, we actually have someone besides just Yuki and the couple. Just keep reading to find out who it is! :D I really think I gotta write a setting outside of the house soon...oh, and keep requests coming! :)

**Couple: **GakupoxRin

**Dedicated To: **iHeartPockiii

* * *

Yuki tried her best to silently shuffle through the halls as she furrowed her brow in concentration. She stared intently at the medicine bottle balancing on the tray she was carrying. At random intervals, she would also look at the glass of water and spoon on the tray to make sure nothing had happened to them. She was determined not to lose any of them and, as a result, prove to everyone how grown up she was.

After what felt like countless agonizing minutes of balancing and quiet footsteps, Yuki reached her destination. She stood at the end of the hall way that had all the girl's bedrooms. She gave a small smile of triumph on completing her balancing act.

She quickly walked down the remainder of the hall and stopped in front of Rin's room. She looked up at Luka who was standing next to Rin's room and acting as a bouncer to make sure that only people who needed to be there entered the room.

Luka looked down and gave a small smile at Yuki. Yuki kept concentrating on the medicine she was carrying to show the older girl just how responsible and grown up she was. Luka's smile spread slightly as she saw the determination in the young girl's eyes. She silently opened the door for her.

Yuki entered into the room and was instantly assaulted by the smell of sickness. She pulled a face, but quickly stifled it in order to continue with her job.

She walked over to Rin's bed, set down her tray on the nearby nightstand, and looked down at the sleeping blonde. Rin's cheeks were pink with sickness and a wet towel lay on her head.

"Rin," Yuki said in a cheery voice, "It's time for you to take your medicine!"

Rin opened her eyes and looked over at Yuki. Yuki gave a small smile as she silently produced Rin's medicine from behind her back.

"Do I have to?" Rin whined as she propped herself up on her pillow causing the towel to fell off her head, "That medicine tastes disgusting!"

"Miss. Luka says that you have to take your medicine or else you'll never get any better!"

"Speaking of Luka, wasn't she the one who was supposed to help take care of me?"

"Yup!" Yuki replied cheerfully as she began to try unscrewing the cap of Rin's medicine, "But I asked her if I could help take care of you."

Rin groaned as she flopped back down onto her pillow. She didn't like having Yuki wait on her. She was supposed to be the cool older sister, not the sickie stuck in bed!

As Rin continued to lie on her pillow, Yuki continued to struggle with the cap of Rin's medicine. Her cheeks grew red in frustration as she once again failed to remove the cap. She let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that she wouldn't be able to open it herself.

"Uhm…I'll be right back with your medicine," Yuki said as she headed for the door.

"Whatever!" Rin replied grumpily as she remembered the bitter taste of the medicine.

Yuki quickly opened the door to Rin's room and looked up at Luka who was still standing guard outside of the door, "Miss. Luka…I…kinda need help with something." She held up the un-open able bottle.

Luka gave Yuki a kind smile, "Come on, let's give Rin her medicine." Yuki gave a smile and a nod.

The two girls returned to the room and Luka gently took Rin's medicine bottle from Yuki's hands and easily opened it. She walked over to the bedside table and poured a small dose of medicine onto the spoon.

"It's time for your medicine Rin," Luka said as she turned toward the bed.

Rin rolled to look at her and made a face, "But Luka!..." she began in protest.

"No arguing," Luka said bluntly as she moved the spoon closer to Rin, "take your medicine or you'll never get better."

With no small amount of grumbling, Rin once again propped herself up on her pillows and took the spoon from Luka's hand. Rin plugged her nose and quickly popped the spoon into her mouth. She made a face of disgust as she quickly removed the spoon. Luka handed her the glass of water next to the bed and watched as Rin chugged it down.

"Bleh!" Rin said as she finished her drink.

"Stop complaining, it'll make you better," Luka said as she began to gather up all the supplies that Yuki had brought in, "Come on Yuki, let's let Rin get some sleep."

"Okay!" Yuki replied, happy that Rin had finally taken her medicine.

As the pair were leaving, Rin's voice came from the bed, "Hey Luka…can I have other people visit me?"

Luka turned back around and gave a small, knowing smile, "You mean like Gakupo?"

"N…No! Of course not him!" Rin replied hastily as she pulled the covers over her face to hide how deeply she was blushing.

"Well," Luka said as she continued to smile, "You know that no one can visit you right now. You're still sick and we don't want you spreading it around with a concert coming up so soon."

"Meh! But what about Yuki! You're letting her come in!" Rin replied from her haven under the covers.

"You know that Yuki isn't taking part in this concert. Plus she said she really wanted to help you. Now rest and get better before you have to sit out of the concert too," Luka replied as a means to end the conversation.

Yuki watched the exchange silently.

_Rin wants to see Mr. Gakupo?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

The next day, Yuki volunteered to help take care of Rin again. She was once again concentrating on balancing something on a tray; this time it was soup.

She took a few more steps, all the time intently watching the soup, when she abruptly bumped into someone. She gave a small squeak of surprise as she watched the soup slosh perilously close to the sides of the bowl. She quickly looked up with a slightly annoyed look on her face to see the offender who had almost made her spill her soup.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I should have been watching where I was going. Is there any way I can help you to make it up to you?"

Yuki had bumped right into Gakupo. She had to hold in her giggles as she looked up at the older man. She couldn't help but think that he looked like a girl with his hair not in its typical ponytail.

"N, no it's okay Mr. Gakupo," Yuki said as her grin clearly showed her inner giggles, "I've got everything under control."

"Alright then," Gakupo said as he gave Yuki a smile, "I'll just be on my way then. And please tell Rin that I hope she feels better soon."

As Yuki watched Gakupo walk away she suddenly remembered something and was struck with a brilliant idea.

"Wait Mr. Gakupo! I actually think there _is _something you can help me with!"

* * *

"AH-CHOO!"

Rin's entire body shook as she sneezed once again.

"Ugh…" she moaned as she flopped back down on the bed and covered her head with her blankets, "This sucks! I hate being sick! And right before a big concert too! Ugh!"

Through her sniffling and fretting, Rin heard the distinctive sound of someone opening her door. She huddled down further under her covers in hopes of avoiding taking her medicine again.

"Is it Luka or Yuki?" She said to whoever was in the room, "Well, whichever of you it is, I don't want to take any more medicine! It tastes disgusting and I don't feel any better even after I took it all day yesterday!"

"It's not Luka or Yuki, and I didn't bring medicine for you; I brought soup."

Rin felt her heart beat faster and felt her face grow a deep shade of red. She knew that voice. It was Gakupo!

Just to make sure that her ears weren't playing sickness induced tricks on her, she slowly poked her eyes out above the covers. Sure enough, Gakupo stood holding a bowl of soup and smiling kindly down at her. Rin quickly pulled her eyes back under the covers.

"Come on Rin…" Gakupo said with a sigh, "You can't eat through the covers."

Rin slowly emerged from under the covers and was greeted by a warm smile from Gakupo. She felt her face flush an even darker shade of crimson.

Gakupo handed Rin the bowl of soup and Rin's heart beat spiked as her finger's lightly brushed against Gakupo's. She slowly began to feed herself the hot and soothing liquid.

A heavy silence prevailed in the room as Rin slowly ate her soup and Gakupo watched to make sure that she ate every drop. The silence grew to the point that Rin couldn't stand it any longer; she had to say something.

"So, how'd you manage to get past Luka? I thought she wasn't letting anyone in because they might get sick," Rin ventured in hopes of starting a conversation.

Gakupo gave a slight laugh and Rin's blush deepened. She loved how he laughed.

"Actually, Yuki helped me out with that. She was quite insistent that I come and see you. When I told her that perhaps you would rather sleep, she told me that I just _had_ to see you. So she came up with this scheme about telling Luka that she had spilled the soup and needed help making more. It actually worked surprisingly well. But enough about me are you feeling any better Rin?"

Rin, who had been listening dazedly to the calming sound of Gakupo's voice, snapped back to attention.

"Huh?...Oh! Y-Yeah! I'm just fine now! Thank you very much for the soup!" Rin responded hastily as she practically shoved the soup bowl back at Gakupo.

A look of concern crossed Gakupo's face as he took the bowl from Rin, "Are you sure you're okay? Your face is bright red. Here, let me check your temperature…"

Gakupo set down the bowl and lightly placed the back of one of his hands on Rin's head as he placed his other hand on his own head. Rin's face flared red at his touch. The look of concern on Gakupo's face deepened.

"You're burning up Rin. I better leave you alone so you can get your sleep. Good night Rin, I hope you have pleasant dreams," Gakupo said as he stood up to leave.

"Gakupo wait!" Rin practically yelled as she grabbed the young man's hand to stop him from leaving, "Sorry!" she blurted out quickly as she pulled her hand away, "But, uhm, do you think that…you could stay for a bit? You know, just till I fall asleep!" Rin looked down at her covers, not willing to meet Gakupo's eyes.

Gakupo turned around and gave a warm smile as he returned and sat on the corner of Rin's bed.

"Of course Rin," He said kindly as he took Rin's hand, "I can stay as long as you'd like."

* * *

Outside of Rin's room, Luka leaned back against the wall and gave one of her characteristic knowing smiles.

"You're welcome," She said to the pair inside the room.


	4. Ch 4: Actions Speak Louder

**A/N:** These stories just keep getting longer and longer! XD So, this chapter has the most characters of any of the chapters I've written so far, I just felt like haveing some fun back and forth banter, so I needed some other characters. I have been getting people's requests and I want you to know that I am working on them (specifically the MikuxLen since I've now had 2 people ask for it, one person asking twice ^^), but I also want to take some time and write for couples that I personally like. :) Oh, and about the story/song ideas that come up in this chapter, I have no idea if they have ever actaully been used, I just came up with them because I needed something. I forgot to mention, Mikuo and Miku are NOT related in this fic.

**Couple: **MikuoxMiku

* * *

"Hey Mikuo, how do you spell 'desolate'?" Yuki asked the boy sitting next to her.

The young man turned toward her with a puzzled look on his face, "Yuki, what are you writing about that you have to use the word desolate?"

He looked over Yuki's shoulder in an attempt to see what the young girl had written.

"No!" Yuki said quickly as she hugged the paper to her chest, "No one can see it until it's all finished!"

"Wow Mikuo, I never knew you were such a peeping Tom! Trying to see a young girl's secrets before she's willing to share them; shameless!" Rin teased from across the table.

"Wh…what?" I wasn't doing anything like that!" Mikuo stammered out in self-defense.

"Come on Luka!" He said turning toward the other girl across the table; his last salvation in finding an ally, "Tell them it's not like that!"

"I never knew you were interested in that Mikuo," Luka replied bluntly as she continued to scribble away at her paper with a small grin. Rin gave a victorious smirk at Luka's response.

"Not you too!" Mikuo cried in anguish, "You guys are making it sound like I'm some sort of pedo-freak!"

"Well, you're the one who said it, not me, Mr. Pedo," Rin said as she gave a devilish grin to the young man across from her who was flushing due to both anger and embarrassment.

Yuki gave a small smile as she listened to the back and forth bickering of Rin and Mikuo. Although Yuki often sat with a few of her friends to think up ideas for songs, this was the most spirited it had been in quite some time. Yuki's eyes began to follow the argument as she looked from Mikuo to Rin and back again.

This pattern continued for a while until Rin happened to look over at Luka. The older girl was still intently concentrating on her paper as she blocked out the sound of bickering above her. Yuki felt her face flush as she hastily picked back up her pencil and looked back down at her paper. She still had no idea how to spell desolate.

"Would you children please stop," Luka said as she looked up from her writing for the first time. She gave Mikuo and Rin each a hard look.

"Sorry Luka…" the two of them muttered in unison as they sat down again.

Luka gave a small smile as she looked back down, "That's much better. You two should act more like adults; look at the poor example you're setting for Yuki."

"It's alright. I was so busy concentrating on my lyrics that I didn't even notice the noise," Yuki lied in hopes of making herself seem more mature. She continued to grip her pencil tightly and concentrate on the place where she intended to write desolate.

Luka looked up at Yuki and smiled, "D-E-S-O-L-A-T-E," she spelled out for the young girl.

"Ah! Thank you Miss. Luka!" Yuki exclaimed as she quickly wrote down the word.

"I could have told you that…" Mikuo said grumpily as he once more looked down at his paper.

"Yeah, yeah," Rin responded as she twirled her pencil in her hand, "You're such an intelligent one, Mr. Pedo."

Mikuo opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off by a sharp look from Luka. He grumbled as he took his page in his hand and tried to think up ideas. Rin gave a victory smile as she returned to her writing.

_It's going to be a very interesting day,_ Yuki thought to herself.

* * *

"Done!" Yuki called triumphantly as she held up her masterpiece. It had taken her a few hours to write, but she was so proud of it that she could have spent days on it if need be.

"Wha? W-Well, I'm done too!" Rin yelled as she held up her own piece of paper.

Luka gave a small sigh, but a smile played on her lips, "Must you be such a child that you're so concerned about finishing first Rin?"

"I'm not a child!" Rin said with a huff, "and to prove it, I'm going to read you my very mature song idea! No child could come up with a story like this!"

"Oh!" Yuki said excitedly as her young eyes sparkled, "I want to share next!"

"Go on and share already Rin," Mikuo said in a tone that showed his deep boredom.

"Hmph! Prepare to be amazed!" Rin declared as she stood up for dramatic affect.

"This song is the tale of a poor girl. She originally had a twin brother, but he died when they were both still young. One day, the girl is offered a job at a very rich mansion. With no second thoughts for her mother or her other siblings, she leaves to start her new life as a maid in the large mansion. On her first day of work, she is given the most menial task; clean all the mirrors. Now, being a poor girl, she has no idea what a mirror is, but she agrees to her master's request. But, when she goes to clean the first mirror, she sees her brother. The girl flees in terror, but she keeps seeing her brother. She runs until she is out of breath and she stops in front of another mirror and she sees her brother again. She then hears his voice saying, 'You left my mother and the rest of our family to die, and I can't allow you to find happiness'. The girl goes insane, believing that the mirrors are portals to the afterlife. She runs around the house smashing all the mirrors she can. When she smashes the last mirror she knows of, she once again hears her brother's voice, 'No matter how many mirrors you smash, I am always with you. You can't get rid of me without getting rid of yourself'. In an act of desperation, the girl slits her throat with a piece of glass. As she lies dying, she looks in one of the mirrors she smashed to show her brother how she has triumphed over him. But, the illusion of her brother vanishes and she can see her reflection for what it truly is. The end!"

"That story was so sad!" Yuki said as she held in her tears. She had to be a big girl and not cry.

"I take it that Len would be playing the part of the young boy in this story?" Luka said in response to Rin's story.

Rin sat with a sigh, "He's going to have to be. He's the only one who looks even remotely related to me."

"Well, he _is _your brother," Mikuo pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, but why can't I have someone cute play my brother for once, like Gakupo or Kaito!" Rin said as she laid her head upon the table.

"Hey, what about me?" Mikuo asked.

"What about you? I said someone cute; that instantly disqualifies you."

"Ah! Uh…how about I read mine now!" Yuki cut in quickly before Rin and Mikuo could start arguing again.

Luka gave a small nod of her head, "I would love to hear what you have written."

"Me too," Mikuo chimed in, "I'm sure it's not nearly as bad as that drivel Rin just spouted."

"Okay!" Yuki said excitedly as she stood up, "For my song I-"

Just as Yuki was about to start, she heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

"Hold on," She said excitedly at the prospect of gaining a larger audience. She quickly ran out of the room and nearly collided with Miku.

"Hello there Yuki, where are you in such a hurry to go?" Miku said with a warm smile.

"Come one Miku!" Yuki said, acting precisely like the child she was, as she began to tug on Miku's arm.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Miku said with a slight laugh.

When Miku and Yuki returned to the room, Mikuo's eyes lit up.

"Hey Miku," he said cheerfully.

Before Miku had a chance to respond, Yuki was pushing the older girl to sit down.

"You can sit in the seat next to Mikuo. That's where I was sitting, but I don't need to sit there now that I'm going to tell everyone about the story in my lyrics."

Miku quietly took her seat and everyone at the table turned to look at Yuki.

"My song is a story about a girl who doesn't have any friends. So instead, she plays by herself in the empty lot next to her house. One day when she's playing as usual, the girl finds a single flower. The little girl decides that she'll be friends with the flower since their both alone. Unfortunately, one day the girl wakes up to the noise of construction. The lot next to her house is being cleared to make room for a new building. The girl rushes to see if her flower is okay, but she's too late; by the time she gets there, her flower has already been run over by a bulldozer. The young girl is extremely sad because of the death of her friend. She decides to have a burial to honor the memory of her first and, she believes, last friend. She makes a vow to never make friends again so that she doesn't have to feel the sadness of losing them. Then one day the next spring, the girl sees flowers in her yard. Her flower friend has managed to make new friend while she just stayed by herself. The girl is given new courage to go out and make friends and she promises that she'll show the flower her friends next time. The end!" Yuki finished and looked up at her audience with a childish grin on her face.

"That was so sweet!" Miku declared as she lightly clapped.

"It was certainly very imaginative of you," Luka said with a slight smile.

"Our little Yuki is a natural story teller!" Rin said with a huge grin on her face.

Glowing under everyone's praise, Yuki couldn't stop smiling. She always loved this part of lyric writing best. When she was able to share her stories with her friends and have the enjoy it; Yuki couldn't think of anything better.

"Alrighty!" Rin declared as she dramatically pointed at Mikuo, "It is now time for Mr. Pedo to share his lyric ideas with us!"  
"Mr…Pedo?" Miku echoed as she looked from Rin to Mikuo.

Mikuo's face flushed again, "Knock it off Rin! I'll only read my idea if you stop calling me by that name!"

"Fine, fine…" Rin said with a wave of her hand, "…Mr. Pedo," she added under her breath so that no one could hear her.

Mikuo remained sitting and began to fuss noisily with his papers. Rin watched for a few second before she lost her patience.

"Well, aren't you going to stand up and read it?" Rin said irritably.

"I think the emotions behind this song would work better if I showed you my idea rather than just read it," Mikuo said with a slight grin.

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

"Just watch."

And with those words, Mikuo leaned over and lightly kissed Miku on the cheek. Yuki gave a gasp of shock and delight. Miku's eyes grew wide and color rushed to her face. She turned toward Mikuo.

"This is a song," Mikuo began as he and Miku locked eyes, "about a boy who loves a girl, but he has never been good with words. He has no idea how to express his feelings because the words won't come to him. One day, he decides that instead of trying to find the perfect words to express his feelings, he will simply allow his actions to speak for him. He then goes to the girl and expresses his feelings with his actions. He's waiting for her answer…the end…"

Mikuo continued to look at Miku and wait for her response. The young girl was bright red and tears filled her eyes. She didn't say anything, but instead tightly wrapped her arms around Mikuo and dug her face into his shirt. Mikuo smiled and hugged her in return. She had given her answer.

Rin let out a sigh as she watched the happy couple continue to hug, "Welp, there goes the rest of this brainstorming session!"


End file.
